overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 02
This is the second chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary In Carne Village, Enri Emmot is just about to return with the water gathered from a well when she hears a scream and sees a villager dying at the hand of an armored knight. Back in Nazarick, Momonga informs the Guardians that Nazarick is currently in an unknown situation and orders them to secure the area. When deciding how to hide Nazarick from unknown eyes, he accepts the suggestion by Mare to hide the walls of Nazarick with the soil around but also orders to have dummy hills to be created so that the single mound will not stand out too much. He later confirms the NPC's view of him and is particularly surprised by the response which he has received from each and one of them. In solitude, he decides to keep up the facade of a leader that the denizens of Nazarick will look up to and secretly regrets on his last minute modification of Albedo's setting that leaves a tarnish on Tabula's creation. Enri returns home to warn her family about the attack but her father tells her that they must escape but a knight breaks into their house right then. Her father tackles the knight. He then tells his family to escape while he has the knight pinned down. When they have exited the house, She sees her village being burnt down and screams of fear and death fill the air around her. It is exactly then she sees her mom cut down in front of her. In Nazarick, Momonga decides to go outside of Nazarick after donning a set of black plate armor created with magic and tricking Narberal that he needs to attend to something important and must be left alone. On the 1st Floor, he is spotted by Demiurge who is there with the Evil Lords. Demiurge even requests to accompany him outside and will not budge even when Momonga tries to persuade him otherwise. Momonga is amazed by the beauty of the new world of which he compares to a jewel box when looking at it from the sky. When Demiurge suggests on taking the jewel box with all the forces of Nazarick, Momonga even thinks it's an interesting proposal as he says it out loud. Momonga considers world domination, an effective way to spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown far and wide and into the ears of his guild members, should anyone of them come to this unknown world like him. Momonga sees Mare doing an admirable job concealing the walls of Nazarick and gives him the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown as a reward. Though overwhelmed with happiness, Mare is curious of Momonga's presence and asks him about it. It is at that moment Albedo descends from the sky and tells Mare that Momonga is currently disguising himself as his usual appearance will cause the denizens of Nazarick to halt their work and await his orders. Momonga then gives Albedo a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown since her role as the Overseer of the Floor Guardians requires her to be able to supervise the other Floor Guardians quickly and teleport back to Nazarick before he bears witness to Albedo screaming happily though he does hear the scream resonate through the halls of Nazarick. In the frontier, Gazef Stronoff and his Warrior Troops survey a ransacked village and continues to pursue the imperial knights despite the warning of his vice captain. In Nazarick, after being scolded by Sebas Tian, Momonga using the Mirror of Remote Viewing to view the faraway lands. While doing so, Momonga discovers a village being attack by knights. At first he doesn't want to get involved as there's no benefit from saving them but when he sees Sebas's face, it reminds him of Touch Me, who had saved him from becoming a victim of PK and the ideal which he holds. That makes him decide to save the village as a way to repay his debt to Touch Me. Through the use of Gate, Ainz arrives at the place where Enri and her sister are and promptly kills the knight on the spot by using the spell Grasp Heart. Major Events * Momonga realizes that the Great Tomb of Nazarick is no longer in YGGDRASIL. * The attack on Carne Village begins. * Momonga goes outside of Nazarick along with Demiurge to see the new world. * Momonga speaks of world domination as an interesting notion, which Demiurge hears. * Momonga rewards Mare and Albedo each a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. * The intervention of Momonga in the Battle of Carne Village. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Momonga * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Cocytus * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Demiurge * Albedo * Sebas Tian * Tabula Smaragdina (Mentioned Only) * Narberal Gamma * Touch Me (Flashback) New Characters * Enri Emmot * Morga (Unnamed) * Nemu Emmot * Evil Lord Greed * Evil Lord Envy * Evil Lord Wrath * Blue Planet (Mentioned Only) * Gazef Stronoff Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Teleport * Greater Item Creation * Fly * Earth Surge * Gate * Grasp Heart Known Locations * Re-Estize Kingdom ** Carne Village * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** 6th Floor: Jungle *** Amphitheater ** 1st~3rd Floor: Grave ** 10th Floor: Throne Room Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace February 2015 Issue. * Only one knight is chasing Enri and Nemu Emmot before Momonga intervenes to save them. Navigation pl:Rozdział 2 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters